Another Bullet
by Zanza8
Summary: Epilogue to Episode #551 Season 17. Doc takes care of Matt and Festus in a clinic in Denver and gives a modern doctor a lesson in old-fashioned medicine.
1. Chapter 1

Matt dropped his gun and relaxed into the pillow. "Did I get him?"

Doc peered at Sinclaire's motionless body in the doorway. "Doesn't look like he'll be any more trouble." He checked the stitches in the marshal's back. "Fortunately you didn't undo any of my good work."

Matt turned his head. "How's Festus?"

Doc went to the deputy. He was still trying to sit up, his face twisted with pain, and the old man knelt beside him. "Festus, take it easy."

Festus lay back. "Matthew?"

Matt reached out a long arm and touched his friend's shoulder. "I'm all right, Festus. Do what Doc tells you."

The deputy flinched as Doc examined his side. "Well," said the old man, "I've got another bullet to remove. This one doesn't look too serious but I'm not going to tackle it now." The old man rummaged in his bag. "I'll give you some laudunum for the pain...Kitty, I need some bandages, and can you find another blanket?"

Kitty nodded. "Right away, Doc."

She left the baggage car. Doc gave Festus enough laudunum to put him out for several hours, then folded his coat under the deputy's head. "Now I want you to rest." Exhausted by the past night and day, Festus succumbed to the drug before Kitty returned with a blanket. She ripped up what was left of her petticoat, then helped Doc bandage the deputy's side. Finally they carefully tucked the blanket around the unconscious man and stood up.

Doc rubbed his forehead. "Kitty, I don't think I can keep my eyes open another minute. Think you can stay with these two?"

Kitty smiled fondly at her old friend. "I think so."

"Then I'm going to the passenger car and get some rest." Doc looked sternly at Matt. "I want you to rest too...no moving around. Kitty, you can sit on him if you have too."

Kitty ran her fingers through Matt's hair. "Don't worry, Doc. He isn't going anywhere. What about Festus?"

Doc ran his hand over his face. "I want him to sleep. We should get into Denver sometime tomorrow and if he's kept warm and quiet he should be all right. Have Newly spell you when you get tired and call me if Festus starts to come around."

Kitty nodded. Doc started for the door and she suddenly threw her arms around him and buried her face on his shoulder. "Oh, Doc..."

He felt her tears soaking through his shirt and patted her gently on the back. "Now, Kitty, everything's going to be all right."


	2. Chapter 2

"Doc?"

The old man stirred in his seat, then sat up. "What is it, Newly?"

"I just checked with the conductor...we should be pulling into Denver in another five or six hours."

Doc sat up and pulled out his watch. "We made good time."

Newly smiled. "We sure did, all things considered. Doc, Miss Kitty said to let you know Festus is waking up."

Doc stood up and stretched. "I'd better give him some more laudunum then. I don't want him trying to move around...he's getting jostled enough as it is."

They made their way to the baggage car. Kitty stood next to Matt, her eyes heavy. The marshal was sound asleep and Doc examined him before kneeling next to Festus. "How you doing, Festus?"

The deputy blinked drowsily at his friend. "I feel like I couldn't whup a weak kitten."

Doc checked his pulse. "Well, we're going to be in Denver very soon and then you're going to see what a real hospital looks like."

"Is Matthew all right?"

"Matt's just fine." The old man gave the deputy another heavy dose of laudunum. "Now go back to sleep." He waited until Festus dozed off, then got to his feet.

"How is he, Doc?" asked Newly.

Doc looked down at Festus and ran a hand over his face. "When did you say we're getting to Denver?"

"Five or six hours."

"Well, Newly, I think I'll stay here with Matt and Festus. Why don't you take Kitty back to the passenger car?"

"Oh, Doc..." Kitty started to protest but the old man cut her off.

"Kitty, you're beautiful but you look dead on your feet. Go on with Newly...I'll call you if I need you."

Kitty looked mutinous but Newly offered her his arm and after a moment she took it. "I'll go, Doc, but you don't look so good yourself, you know."

Doc smiled. "In my case, sleep wouldn't be much of an improvement." Kitty laughed and the old man shooed her and Newly out, then returned to his patients for what was left of the night.


	3. Chapter 3

It was two o'clock in the afternoon when the train finally pulled into the terminal. Kitty was asleep, her head on Newly's shoulder, and he shifted her carefully and went to the conductor. "I'm going back to the baggage car. Can you see if there's anybody from the Harrington Clinic waiting for us?"

The conductor nodded and smiled kindly. "Sure thing, deputy. I hope your friends are going to be all right."

Newly smiled back. "I think they will be now. We owe you a lot." He stuck out his hand and the conductor took it before getting off the train. Newly headed for the baggage car and opened the door.

Doc sat on the floor next to Festus, his hand on the deputy's shoulder, his head leaning against the wall near Matt's. All three men were fast asleep, and when Newly saw them like that he had to wait a moment before going over to the old man and gently shaking him. "Wake up, Doc."

"Hmmm? What is it?"

"We're in Denver." Doc rubbed his eyes and peered around and Newly said, "We just pulled in. The conductor is going to see if anybody from the clinic is here."

Doc nodded and took Festus' wrist. After a moment he sighed and got to his feet to check Matt. He pulled back the blanket and the marshal stirred. "Doc?"

"Right here, Matt." Doc was listening with the stethescope and Matt waited until his old friend put the instrument away before asking, "How's Festus?"

"Well, he's lost some blood and his pulse is not as strong as I'd like it to be but he'll be all right."

Matt tried to push himself up and Doc held him down. "Matt, you're not going to do anybody any good if you break those stitches!"

The marshal turned his head from side to side. "Where's Kitty?"

Newly spoke up. "In the passenger car. I'm going to go see what the conductor found out and I'll send her right back."

He started to leave and the door to the car opened. Kitty came in and hurried over to Matt, kneeling down to put her face close to his. "How you doing, cowboy?"

He smiled and touched her cheek. "A lot better than I was."

Kitty smiled back and held his hand to her face for a moment, then stood up. "Doc, the conductor notified the clinic and they're sending an ambulance. It should be here in half an hour."

"Good," said Doc crankily. "I'm tired of trying to keep Marshal Dillon here quiet...maybe they'll have better luck over there." Kitty bent down to look at Festus. "He'll be all right, Kitty. Nothing G L Harrington can't handle. He's got one of the best clinics in the country."


	4. Chapter 4

Denver in the late 1800's was a busy place. Although Kitty was originally from New Orleans and Newly hailed from Pennsylvania, both of them had been in Dodge long enough to get used to a smaller town and the sheer bustle of Denver was slightly overwhelming.

"I don't think I've ever seen such wide streets," said Newly. "They must be twice as wide as Dodge."

Kitty sniffed. "They're still dirt and when it rains you'd still have to wade through the mud."

"I've never seen so much traffic," Newly went on. The streets were packed with vehicles-everything from elegant pony traps to heavy wagons pulled by teams of draft horses. There was a constant hum as drivers encouraged or reined in their horses and traded greetings or insults.

Kitty looked uneasy. "It is slow going, isn't it? I was hoping we'd be at the clinic by now." She leaned forward and tapped the driver on the shoulder. "How much farther is the Harrington clinic?"

The man looked around and smiled reassuringly. "Can't be more than another few minutes, ma'am."

"That's what you said the last time I asked and the time before too!" Newly put a hand on Kitty's arm and she shrugged him off. "Newly, don't..." The young man said nothing and Kitty bit her lip. "I'm sorry, Newly. I'm just tired." She raised her voice. "And I'd like to get to the clinic sometime today!"

The driver nodded. "Just a few more minutes."

Kitty wanted to scream. Had it really been less than a week ago Matt was well and strong, striding around as if nothing could touch him, Festus at his side? She had nursed both men through enough mishaps to know neither was invulnerable but this incident had strained her nerves to the breaking point. Kitty didn't know what had shocked her more-the fear Matt might never walk again or Doc's lack of confidence in himself. Now they were rattling along in a strange city to a doctor none of them had ever heard of because of the old man's doubts, and Kitty wanted nothing more than to just gather her men and go home. She sat back, tapping her fingers, and Newly remained silent.

Had they talked, they would have learned Newly was of much the same mind as Kitty. Doc had safely removed the bullet from Matt's spine and there was every reason to believe the marshal would make a full recovery. He already had feeling in his legs again and was able to move them and he would probably rather turn right around and go home than stay in a strange hospital. Festus, though...Newly frowned. The deputy might not be up to traveling for days and while it was probably a good idea to take both men to the clinic, Newly couldn't believe the people there were any more capable than Doc. Like Kitty, he just wanted to go home as soon as possible.

"There it is!"

The driver was pointing with his whip at a building up ahead and Kitty and Newly leaned forward to get their first sight of the Harrington Clinic. Set back from the street and surrounded by a fenced expanse of bright green lawn, it was an impressive structure-two stories of red bricks with a three gable roof and a balcony over the huge front door. Women in white uniforms and caps pushed patients in wheelchairs or supported those able to walk as they moved about and there was a general air of subdued activity.

"Looks like a nice enough place," Newly commented. Kitty gave him a look and he said defensively, "I'm not saying it's any better than Doc's office. I'm just saying it looks nice."

The driver stopped the cab and Newly got out, then helped Kitty down. They hurried to the ambulance and watched as Matt and Festus were taken out on stretchers. The marshal smiled as Kitty came up, Newly right behind her.

"Well, Kitty, this looks like quite a place, doesn't it?" asked Matt. Kitty stared at him in disbelief and he motioned her closer. She bent over and he went on softly, "Do you think you could convince Doc to let us go home now we've seen it?"

Kitty smiled back. "You took the words right out of my mouth, Matt, but I don't think Doc is going to let you go anywhere until you can walk out the door all by yourself."

Matt sighed. "I know." He looked over at the old man as he supervised two attendants with Festus. "Newly, why don't you go help Doc with Festus?"

Newly went over to Doc and Kitty took Matt's hand as the attendants, three in his case, carried him into the clinic. They took him to a small room and transferred him to one of the two beds on either side of the single window. It was wide open and the scent of freshly mowed grass mingled with the heady fragrance of honeysuckle and roses.

The attendants left and Matt and Kitty exchanged a puzzled look. She went to the door and looked out, then came back shaking her head. "I don't see anybody."

Matt shifted in the bed, turning halfway on his side and craning his neck to try and look out himself. "Seems like a funny way to run a hospital, doesn't it?"

They heard voices in the hall and a moment later Doc and Newly came in with Festus. The two attendants carrying him laid him on the bed and took the stretcher away, leaving the five travelers alone.

Doc looked around. "Where's Dr Harrington?"

Kitty shrugged. "I don't know. Those men just left Matt here without a word."

Doc frowned and bent over Festus. "Festus?" The deputy was still unconscious but he mumbled something as the old man checked his pulse. Doc gently shook his friend's arm but there was no further response and he ran his hand over his face. "I need Dr Harrington to set up an operating room." He went to the door, then looked around, scowling. "Where in thunder is that man anyway?"

A middle-aged woman in a white uniform walked in and said disapprovingly, "Dr Harrington doesn't see anybody until they've had an examination."

Doc's eyebrows disappeared into his hairline. "I sent a message from the train station we had arrived with two very sick patients! I assumed he would be waiting for us."

"And you are..."

The old man's face darkened. "Dr Galen Adams. May I ask your name?"

"I am Nurse Gridley, sir." She shook out a thermometer and stuck it in Matt's mouth.

Kitty took a step forward. "See here, Miss..."

"Nurse."

If looks could kill the woman would have been blasted to a cinder and Doc moved in hastily. "Nurse Gridley, we seem to be getting off on the wrong foot." He gave Kitty a warning look and she remained silent, but her blue eyes continued to flash dangerously. "We've had a hard journey and we're concerned about our friends here. Can you tell me why Dr Harrington is waiting to see them?"

Nurse Gridley removed the thermometer from Matt's mouth and recorded his temperature, then took his wrist. She made a note of his pulse, then moved to Festus and pulled back the blanket. "You must understand this is a modern facility and we have certain procedures we follow." She prodded the deputy's chest and he twitched fitfully, moaning.

Doc's jaw tightened. "Nurse, may I speak to you for a moment?"

"As soon as I have finished examining this patient."

"You are finished." She stared at Doc as he came over and gently tucked the blanket back around Festus.

"Really, Dr Adams, this patient..."

Doc took a deep breath. "This patient has a name. It's Festus Haggen. It so happens that other patient has a name too...Matt Dillon. Now get Dr Harrington."


	5. Chapter 5

Dr Harrington strode briskly into the room and stopped short. Newly had found some easy chairs and was stretched out in one, dozing. Kitty had another chair next to Matt's bed and they were holding hands and talking quietly, while Doc paced back and forth between the marshal and Festus. He saw Harrington and went over to him. "Dr Harrington, I presume?"

One of Harrington's eyebrows went up and he asked coldly, "Am I addressing Dr Galen Adams?"

"You are." Doc held his frosty glare a moment longer, then broke into a smile and seized Harrington's hand. "George, by golly, it's good to see you!"

Harrington smiled back and pumped Doc's hand. "It's good to see you too, Galen. I don't like to think how long it's been."

Doc shook his head. "Too long, George. Way too long." Newly had been roused and now Doc turned to him and the others. "George, I want you to meet Miss Kitty Russell..." Harrington took Kitty's hand. "Newly O'Brian." Newly got to his feet and shook hands briefly. "Marshal Matt Dillon. Matt, Kitty, Newly, this is Dr George Lyman Harrington."

Matt smiled. "It sounds like you two go way back."

Dr Harrington bent over to shake hands with Matt. "We served in the war together." He looked around at Doc and asked, "Isn't this the fellow you wired me about?"

"This is the one."

Harrington examined Matt thoroughly, then straightened up. "Well, Galen, he seems to be in pretty good shape."

"He is," Doc answered, his expression an odd mixture of sheepishness and pride. "I had to remove the bullet myself after all...and on the train, no less!"

Harrington's jaw dropped. "Well, you certainly did a remarkable job."

"Doc..."

They all turned at the weak voice from the other bed and Doc took Harrington's arm. "George, I'll tell you all about it later. As it happens, this is the man I'm concerned about at the moment...he was shot yesterday and we need to remove the bullet right now." The two doctors went over to the deputy and Doc sat down next to the bed. "Festus?"

Groggy from the heavy sedatives, Festus whispered, "Doc, I don't mean to be bothersome when you got Matthew to tend to but I ain't feelin' so pert."

Doc felt a lump in his throat. "Festus, Matt is fine. He's just fine. He's right here." The old man moved back so the deputy could see the marshal. "We're at the Harrington clinic and Dr Harrington is going to help me take care of Matt and you. Now I want you to let him take a look at you." Festus remained silent and allowed Harrington to examine him without protest but he visibly relaxed when the doctor straightened up and turned away from him.

Harrington looked puzzled. "Galen, did you say you wanted to operate immediately?"

"That's right," said Doc.

Harrington pulled out his pocket watch. "Well, I'm about done for the day and there's no immediate danger...I think tomorrow morning would be soon enough. Would you and your friends like to join me for dinner?"

Doc looked at Harrington as if he had suddenly sprouted an extra head. "George, you can't mean to go off and leave a man with a bullet in him? I want to take care of that right now."

"I don't stay after hours unless it's an urgent case," said Harrington.

"I see." Doc's voice turned flat. "In that case, before you go off to dinner I would appreciate it if you would set up an operating room."

Harrington looked surprised. "You mean you really do intend to operate tonight? Galen, it's not necessary...just give him a sedative. He'll get through the night all right."

The old man went on as if Harrington had not spoken. "I also want another bed brought in."

The other doctor's eyes narrowed. "What for?"

Doc frowned. "So I can stay with my patients. I don't mind sleeping in a chair but you must have a spare cot around here somewhere."

Harrington laughed. "Galen, you're in a real hospital now. We have nurses to watch the patients when we doctors have to be elsewhere."

"Is Nurse Gridley a good representative of your nursing staff?" asked Doc.

"She is," said Harrington. "A most efficient woman."

"I have no doubt of that, " said Doc dryly. "However, I have to tell you I've seen killers with better bedside manners and I don't want her in here again."

Harrington looked thoughtfully at Doc. He started to speak, then shook his head and consulted his watch again. "As you wish, Galen. I think you're making a mistake but it's rather late to go into it now. Miss Russell, Mr O'Brian, will you be dining with me?" Nobody responded and he left with an ironic smile and airy wave of the hand.

Festus waited until the door closed, then said miserably, "Doc, I don't like this place."

"I don't care for it either, Festus," said Doc gruffly, "but we're here now and we'll just have to make the best of it. Now I'm going to go make sure they're getting an operating room ready so I can take that bullet out of you."

The deputy's soft hazel eyes were fearful. "What 'bout Matthew?"

The old man went back to the bed and sat down. "Newly's here, and Kitty." His voice was very gentle. "They'll look after Matt. I'm not going to leave you or him alone for a minute."


	6. Chapter 6

It took just under an hour for Doc to remove the bullet and return with Festus. The nurse who assisted him in the operating room maintained an icy silence, but she followed his directions with dispatch. After it was over, Doc pushed the rolling table back to the room himself and he and Newly transferred Festus back to his bed.

"Well, Doc?" asked the young man.

Doc took the deputy's wrist, then bent over him with a stethescope. He pulled up the blanket and straightened with a satisfied expression. "His color's good, his pulse is stronger..." He smiled wearily. "He's just fine." He looked around the room, surprised. There were two extra beds and a big screen across a corner. "Newly..."

Newly smiled. "Dr Harrington sent in three beds and that screen for Miss Kitty. The marshal and her went to sleep right after we ate...he sent dinner too."

"Dinner!" Doc was suddenly aware of how long it was since he ate. "Is there anything left?"

"No, sir, but the man who brought the food told me to let him know as soon as you got back and he would get you something." Newly left and Doc went over to Matt. The marshal lay on his side, so fast asleep he didn't wake when the old man examined him. All the signs were good and he returned to Festus. The deputy was still deep under the ether and Doc sighed and sat down next to him.

"Well, old boy, it looks like we made it," said Doc softly. "I don't mind telling you I was worried about you, but I'm only saying so because I know you can't hear me." A little smile crossed the deputy's face and Doc leaned forward, but his friend must have been dreaming because he didn't move again.


	7. Chapter 7

"All right, Matt, just take it easy now."

Doc and Newly eased the marshal into a wheelchair. Kitty was standing by with a blanket and as soon as Matt was settled she tucked it around him. He glared at them all. "I don't see why I need this contraption!"

Doc snapped, "You're the one who asked to go outside!"

"I've been walking for two days now."

The old man's face was stern. "You've been tottering, that's what you've been doing. Now you can totter around in here all you want but you're not doing it all the way outside. Either you take the chair or you stay put."

The marshal sighed and looked over at Festus. The deputy was propped up on pillows, watching with interest, and now he shook his head and said, "You might as well do like Doc says, Matthew. You know how he gets meaner'n a teased rattlesnake when you go to argufyin' with him."

Doc rounded on the deputy. "And you be quiet! I don't need any assistance from you in the pursuit of my profession."

"Mebbe not but you sure could use a hand with yore doctorin'."

The door opened and Harrington came in. "Well, Galen, how are the patients today?"

Doc smiled. "The marshal is going outside for the first time and the deputy is sitting up demanding solid food."

Harrington laughed. "Does that mean they can spare you for a little while? We haven't had a chance to talk since you arrived."

The old man hesitated and Newly spoke up. "Doc, I can stay here with Festus."

"And I can handle Matt," said Kitty. The marshal grinned and she blushed and slapped him on the shoulder. "Not one word."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "Well, all right, George. I suppose I wouldn't mind a walk at that."


	8. Chapter 8

They strolled along over the grounds-Harrington pointing out various aspects of his clinic and the landscaping around it, Doc making suitable admiring remarks. They finally sat down on a bench under a tree and Harrington said, "I suppose you'll be leaving soon."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "Well, Festus isn't strong enough yet to stand a train trip all the way back to Dodge. Matt could probably go now, but I know he won't leave without Festus so we might as well all stay together."

"I noticed that, Galen." Doc looked puzzled and Harrington went on quietly, "You all stay together. You really don't trust me at all with your patients, do you?"

"George, I..."

Harrington cut Doc off. "I just don't understand, Galen. I get a telegram from you saying you have a badly wounded man needing delicate spinal surgery...you bring him all the way up here..." He took a deep breath. "You must have had some faith in me."

"I wouldn't have brought Matt to you if I didn't," said Doc.

The other man looked aggrieved. "Then you get here and I find out you already operated on him on the train." He shook his head. "You insist on an immediate operation for another man who could have waited a few more hours...you throw out my best nurse and forbid her to return...you set up a camp in the room for your entire party...and now I ask you why? Why did you do all this?"

Doc took a moment to arrange his thoughts. "George, when I first examined Matt and saw where the bullet was...all I can say is I didn't think I had the necessary skills to remove it without crippling or killing him. I still can't believe I did manage it without causing him some permanent damage. My hand must have been guided by a higher power, because I was sure the only person who could perform a successful operation in this case was you."

"Then why didn't you bring him to me, as you originally planned?"

"The paralysis was spreading. I was afraid to wait any longer." Doc shrugged uneasily. "More afraid to wait than go ahead with the surgery. Had I only known...how often do we say that? It would have been better for everybody if I had just operated on Matt in Dodge but I didn't know that. I appealed to you for help and you were willing to give it to me. I'll always be grateful for that."

"Yet in spite of your high opinion of my medical abilities you didn't trust my judgement about Mr Haggen." Harrington's voice was cold. "You know perfectly well he wasn't in need of immediate surgery when you arrived."

"He was in pain," said Doc very quietly. "Did you really expect me to leave him like that?"

"Well, I'm not saying you shouldn't have given him something for the pain," said Harrington primly. "I'm just pointing out that the man did not require immediate surgery. After all, Galen, this is a modern facility. An excellent one, in fact...one I've spent years building. The patients here get first-rate medical care with all the latest innovations."

"You make it sound like a business establishment," said Doc, frowning.

"Medicine is a business now. I take good care of my patients and I make a very good living. What's wrong with that?"

Doc took a deep breath. "George, all I can tell you is Festus is terrified of being left alone in your first-rate medical establishment and I don't blame him. I would feel the same way." Harrington looked deeply hurt. He started to get up and Doc caught his arm. "George, please. I still have something more to say." The other doctor sat down slowly. "I have nothing but admiration for this place. I can see you've put a lot of time and energy into it and I wish I had the time and energy, and the money, to keep up with all the latest advances." Doc paused, remembering a night when Festus complained of stomach pains. Remembering how he ignored that complaint, only to be jerked from sleep to find his friend gravely ill with appendicitis. "George, there have been advances in medicine as long as medicine has been practiced. We've made giant strides in drugs, in techniques, in medical theory...but the most important aspect of medicine is still the same as it was thousands of years ago and will never change no matter what new discoveries are made."

Harrington's voice was very low. "The patient."

"I see you still remember my lectures at the Army hospital."

"I never forgot that one...at least, I hadn't thought I forgot it. I thought I was doing the best I could."

Doc ran his hand over his face. "A deputy marshal once told me nobody can do more than their best no matter how important what they're doing is."

Harrington smiled. "This deputy marshal...is he a friend of yours?"

Doc smiled back. "The best I've ever had, George. The best I've ever had."


	9. Chapter 9

Three days later, Matt maneuvered himself down the front steps of the Harrington clinic. He was on crutches and Newly and Kitty hovered on either side in case he lost his balance, but he was smiling broadly as he reached the street and the cab waiting to take them to the train station. Festus proceeded almost as slowly. The deputy had made a speedy recovery but he was still a little unsteady on his feet and he held onto Doc's arm for support. Harrington stood by, watching as Matt and Festus were helped in by their friends. Newly and Kitty climbed in after them, followed by Doc.

Harrington came forward. "Well, Galen, it's been interesting."

Doc looked keenly at him. "Has it?"

Harrington smiled and nodded. "It has indeed. Miss Russell, it was a pleasure meeting you." Kitty gave him her hand, then he shook hands with Matt and Newly. He offered his hand to Festus, who hesitated, then took it. "Mr Haggen, you've given me a lot to think about."

Festus looked bewildered. "I cain't make out why you'd say so, Dr Harrington. I ain't said more'n ten words to you the whole time I been here."

Doc and Harrington exchanged a look, then Harrington said, "Sometimes it only takes one word at the right time. Galen, I think if you visit the Harrington Clinic in the future you may be pleasantly surprised at what you find."

Doc smiled. "I have no doubt of it. Take care, George." He put out a hand.

Harrington clasped it, smiling back. "I will, Galen. I think I'll take better care now than I ever did before." He stepped back and waved as the cab rolled away, watching until it turned a corner before returning to the clinic.

Doc sighed and sat back. "Well, I know I'll be glad to get home."

Matt threw an arm around Kitty and pulled her close. "You're not the only one, Doc." Kitty rested her head against his shoulder and Newly smiled and nodded his agreement.

Festus still looked puzzled. "Doc, I know that there feller wuz yore friend but I'm thinkin' he wuz a little touched in the head."

The old man scowled. "And what brought on that brilliant psychiatric diagnosis?"

"There you go again tryin' to sound smart with a bunch of words that don't mean a blame thing! I ain't sayin' nothin' 'bout his mind in gen'ral. I'm just sayin' what he wuz sayin' back yonder don't make no sense."

Doc winked at the others. "It doesn't?"

"Well, he 'pears to think I said somethin' to him and when I said I didn't say nothin' he said I said somethin' to make him think 'bout somethin' I said and I'm sayin' I didn't say nothin' to him..."

Doc closed his eyes and rested his head on the back of the seat. He wasn't looking forward to the long trip home and he knew he still had a lot of work to do with Matt, but one thing was crystal clear and the old man was very thankful for it. Festus was back to normal.


End file.
